<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Odd Group of People. by AmazinglyAlive100</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032157">An Odd Group of People.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazinglyAlive100/pseuds/AmazinglyAlive100'>AmazinglyAlive100</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Parenting, Dark Past, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Lloyd and Morro, Platonic Relationships, Poverty, Romantic Angst, Romantic Harumi and Morro, Romantic Lloyd and Akita, Running Away, Siblings, Strangulation, Threats of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazinglyAlive100/pseuds/AmazinglyAlive100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How he managed to become friends with a Ghost, Princess and Formling he'll never know. But, without them, he doesn't know what he'd do. Together, the four of them have their own issues. With two of them being filled with anger against Ninjago, another one who wants to protect Ninjago and the other from a entirely different realm, you could say they have slightly different opinions.</p>
<p>As opposite views and betrayal begin to ruin their new family, Lloyd's other family and the return of the Oni complicate matters further.</p>
<p>(Takes place after Lloyd defeated the Overlord for the first time, so it's a few months after season 2)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akita/Lloyd Garmadon, Harumi &amp; Morro (Ninjago), Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Lord Garmadon/Misako (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The_Newbie's Ninjago Fanfic Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My Ghost Friend Want's a Crystal.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind carried a bitter, icy-burn as it howled through the trees. Annoyingly enough, Zane may have been right about him needing a coat or a hoodie, pushing that thought away Lloyd continued to walk deeper into the woods. To be fair, winter wasn't for another few weeks and Lloyd can normally tolerate the cold quite well. Anyway, Lloyd would feel bad if he didn't meet up with his old friend after saying multiple times that he would. From what Lloyd had figured out about his friend, Morro didn't have anyone else to talk to. It probably had something to do with him being dead- when Lloyd had first met Morro when he was a child he was terrified about seeing a real ghost.</p><p>To be fair, he hadn't ever seen a ghost before, but curiosity made him visit the ghost again. Eventually, the ghost warmed up to him. Soon he ventured to the hidden cave every week, like clockwork, but after being 'adopted' by his uncle the visits had become less frequent.</p><p>Strangely after hearing of his lineage Morro grew colder towards him- he refused to see Lloyd for four months after hearing that Lloyd was destined to be the green ninja.</p><p>Much to Lloyd's relief, Morro started talking to him again after a few months. Lloyd was overjoyed when Morro started acting like he did before he learned more about Lloyd. After Lloyd defeated the Overlord the begrudgingly happy smiles and casual laughter returned. Noticing the time, Lloyd picked up his pace. As the sun disappeared, Lloyd walked even faster breaking into a sprint.</p><p>Scared that Morro might believe Lloyd replaced him with the ninja, Lloyd breathed a sigh as the cave came into view- a familiar ghost with crossed arms stood in the entrance of the cave.</p><p>"Hey, Morro!" Lloyd smirked when he spotted the relieved expression on Morro's face being replaced by one more neutral after a few seconds. "I'm sorry, training ran a little late."</p><p>Nodding, Morro unfolded his arms and turned back towards his cave, "Let's go inside, it's cold and you're not wearing a coat."</p><p>I was rushing, Lloyd thought as he followed Morro deeper into the ghosts home. Spotting the familiar ripped and stained couch Lloyd flopped onto the cushions as Morro quirked an eyebrow at the tired ninja.</p><p>"You ran."</p><p>"I felt bad that I was late."</p><p>Hovering over the floor while in a sitting position, Morro rolled his eyes. Lloyd smiled at the ghost nonetheless. </p><p>"You talk, I know you want to."</p><p>Pouting, Lloyd tried to hide his amusement, "How did you know?"</p><p>"You love talking, now, talk. "</p><p>"Well, Jay-" For the next hour, Lloyd talked, Morro, adding his input when prompted along with the occasionally amused smirk. The subjects varied from recent pranks the Ninja pulled, to Cole's recent failures at cooking a chocolate cake, and eventually, Jay's new invention. Until eventually, "My parents are visiting a few weeks."</p><p>Suddenly, Morro spoke up. "How many weeks?"</p><p>"Three, why?"</p><p>"I have a...a task I need help with." Lloyd leaned forward to show his interest as Morro continued talking, his form slightly more rigid and his tone harsher. He seemed hesitant. Which was, concerning. "You don't have to, but I need something called the realm crystal." Lloyd's head tilted as Morro tried a smile, and failed."It has the ability to travel to different realms. I can't tell you why I need it."</p><p>“It can travel between realms?” Slowly, Morro hummed in reply and Lloyd got lost in his mind. Silence filled the air as Morro shifted tensely. Lloyd looked at his hands before looking up. "You’ve always helped me. So, I will help you."</p><p>Leaning forward, Morro's expression became unreadable, "I can't tell you why I want it."</p><p>"Morro, I trust you. You've been here for me when I needed a friend, I see this as a way I can return the favour. " Lloyd smiled, "If we leave soon, I will be back in time for my parents' visit." Lloyd noticed the relief on Morro's face.</p><p>Quickly, Morro shook his head and lost the relieved look, "Thank you, so much Lloyd. I promise you, we will be back in time for your parents' visit."</p><p>"Anytime Morro, you've always helped me. So, I'll help you."</p><p>After another half-an-hour of coming up with a plan, Lloyd started his trek back towards the Bounty. He walked slowly, listening to the animals rummaging in the forest and smiling at the owl’s gentle hoots. </p><p>The first thing he'd need to do when he got home was pack, and Morro said to pack lightly: packing lightly was something Lloyd did anyway. He truly just didn't own a lot of stuff. They'd be setting off the next morning and walking to an unknown destination, but Lloyd knew there was something urgent he needed to figure out.</p><p>What was he gonna tell his uncle and friends? Hey, guys! I'm gonna disappear for a while! Lloyd thought and cringed, that would bring up a lot of questions- sounded so ominous.</p><p>He couldn't just outright lie. Lloyd was terrible at lying. </p><p>I'm leaving with an old friend- no. They'd ask what friend.<br/>
I have a friend who's a ghost- no, he'd sound insane. Plus, Morro didn't want anyone knowing about him.</p><p>Maybe just a letter would do, but what would it say?</p><p>So buried in thought, Lloyd didn't notice as the Bounty came into view before he stood a meter away from the temporary steps leading to the deck of the Bounty. Surprised to see his home so soon, Lloyd gave a small smile and yawned. He was tired, and he could think about this in the morning.</p><p>And with that, Lloyd walked up the stairs and towards his room he shared with the other ninja. He creaked the door open and smirked at the loud snores echoing on the walls, he grabbed the pyjama's he'd left on the floor and went into the bathroom to change.</p><p>He was asleep the second his head hit the pillow.</p><p>At six in the morning, the sound of Sensei Wu banging together two pans interrupted his sleep. The groggy feeling in his head made his dizzy as his uncle yelled, "Rise and shine, ninjas, "</p><p>Ugh, training, Lloyd thought bitterly.</p><p>I stayed out too late, was his next thought as he groaned as he the others jumped out of bed and a hand grab his shoulder.</p><p>"Are you okay? Are you sick?" Kai's sleepy voice and messed up hair looked rather amusing, "You look like death."</p><p>Lloyd chuckled as he sat up, "Hm, I'm fine, " Lloyd yawned, "Trouble, uh, problems sleeping is all."</p><p>Lie. He was gone the second his head hit the pillow.</p><p>Giving a suspicious look, Kai went to get ready for morning training, Lloyd jumped up and grabbed his green outfit from under his bed. Also pulling out his black shirt, ripped jeans and dark green hoodie and putting them on his bed for later use. </p><p>From behind him, Zane spoke in a calming voice after emerging from the bathroom, "Lloyd, you might want to hurry up and get ready. You only have two more minutes to get ready or else you'll have to do more exercise."</p><p>Hearing the words- extra exercise- Lloyd rushed to get ready and ran after his robotic friend making a mental note to pack while the others eat breakfast. </p><p>Training sucked, but luckily he arrived on time. The whole time, Lloyd thought about what Morro wanted- The Realm Crystal. And why he wanted it. It was a startling name; Morro said it could travel across realms. His thoughts ended up being a bit too distracted, that became even clearer as he was knocked down by Jay while sparing with a punch to his shoulder.</p><p>“I won!” Jay yelled and hopped into the air to celebrate victory.</p><p>With a whine, Cole clasped Lloyd by his arm and hauled him up as Sensei Wu shook his head with a frown. “Time for breakfast.” With a final glance at the teenagers, Wu walked towards the kitchen as Lloyd walked behind his friends..</p><p>Lying about needing more sleep allowed Lloyd to avoid breakfast and go into his shared room. Putting on his casual attire of jeans and a shirt, Lloyd grabbed another shirt along with a pair of shorts and put them in his bag. Grabbing his hoodie, and putting his bag on his back Lloyd grabbed a spare piece of paper and a pencil puzzling over what to write.</p><p>Scribbling down his message Lloyd walked back outside while avoiding making too much noise. Ignoring the laughter coming from the kitchen Lloyd soon stepped onto the deck before descending to the earth and entering the woodland area.</p><p>Following the usual route Lloyd started to feel a swirling sensation in his stomach as he felt somebody staring him. “Morro? Is that you?”</p><p>The wilderness rustled as Lloyd let his bag fall the ground, preparing for a fight. Sucking in a breath, Lloyd grimaced at the creepy movement before his jaw fell. A teenager walked out of the woods, with pure white hair. The girl wore black jeans and a shirt that looked like it was from a thrift store, the girl forced a smile as she coughed- her face was flushed red as she panted heavily.<br/>
Her voice was like a whisper as she spoke, “Hey. No.. I’m, I’m not Morro. My name is Harumi-.”</p><p>“Princess Harumi?!” Lloyd’s eyes widened as the girl shook her head and began speaking again. </p><p>“Don’t tell anyone, please-.”</p><p>“Lloyd? Who is she!” Morro scowled before his expression became impartial, still, the sneer in his eyes didn’t fade. “I told you, not to bring anyone here.” The underlying threat in the deceased man's tone made a shudder go down Lloyd’s spine. His tone demanded a justification, one Lloyd promptly gave.</p><p>Swallowing, Lloyd waved his arms at Morro. “I didn’t bring her, she came from the woods!”</p><p>Harumi quickly spoke up, her voice was still breathy and croaky but she straightened up with a dark expression. “He didn’t bring me here, I was escaping someone.</p><p>“Oh?” Raising his eyebrow, Morro gave a fiendish glance her way. “Running away? Into my part of the woods? That wasn’t a good idea.”</p><p>The girl’s breath caught before her lips pressed into a straight line, her eyes hardening. ”I need help.”</p><p>With his eyes flicking between the pair Lloyd fake coughed as the attention was turned to him. “Sorry, but Morro and I were just leaving-.”</p><p>“Good. I’ll go with you.“</p><p>“Excuse me?” Morro darkened as Lloyd backed away from the angry ghost as the wind began to howl.</p><p>“I don’t want to be recognised. I have money but people know my face." Frustration entered her voice as she gave a bit of a defeated look. “I’ll help in any way I can.”</p><p>For a moment, Lloyd’s eyes flicked to Morro who looked to be in thought before looking at the new girl who shifted from foot to foot-the only sign she was uncomfortable under her confident demeanour. Before long, Morro shook his head and mumbled to himself as Lloyd grabbed a water bottle from his backpack to give the girl. Taking a few steps toward her, and passing the blonde some water the girl took a few sips before handing it back.</p><p>“Thank you.” Morro clapped and stared at the girl, his gruff voice finally gave a verdict. “You can come with us. We are looking for something but you cannot ask what.<br/>
For a moment, Harumi seemed to argue with herself before speaking in a low voice. “Thank you-.”</p><p>“My name is Morro.”</p><p>“Thank you, Morro.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Princess Has A Weapon.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After breakfast, Sensei Wu sat meditating. With a gentle clink, his cup was placed onto the ground next to him, as he lit a small fire. </p>
<p>Smoke swirled around him gently as vivid visions flashed in his mind- it showed a flying raven, a glowing blue crystal, his eyes snapped open as the howling sound of the wind and Morro's face materialised. A glowing blue light enveloped the boy as three shadows stood around him. Sensei Wu jerked to full height before running towards the ninja’s game room. The sound of fake attacking sounds and laughter filled the room, and after opening the sliding door he was met by flying popcorn.</p>
<p>As the atmosphere of the room changed, the voices of the ninja all mingled together.</p>
<p>"Sorry Sensei!" Awaiting orders, the ninja remained silent as Sensei Wu thought about what to do.</p>
<p>"Something you need, Sensei?" Asked Cole.</p>
<p>"Wake up Lloyd, find Nya and meet me on the deck in five minutes. Zane, I need to borrow your falcon so I can send a letter to my brother." Sensei Wu held his hand up to make sure his students remained quiet. "I will explain it soon."</p>
<p>"I'll get Nya!" Quickly, Jay leapt up and ran towards her room as Kai walked towards where Lloyd napped.</p>
<p>"I will summon the falcon for you Sensei." Zane stood up as Cole followed him to the deck.</p>
<p>Keeping a fast pace, Wu grabbed a piece of parchment and a ballpoint pen from his side table in his room. Promptly he pulled off the cap and began to write the letter.</p>
<p>He wrote a warning that he had to cancel the trip due to a potentially dangerous threat before someone knocked on his door. Calling out, Wu watched as Kai rushed forward and handed him a note, "Lloyd left."</p>
<p>Sensei Wu felt his stomach flip as he read the note, not trusting this to be a coincidence. It seemed as his bedroom's plane walls began to close in as he realised Lloyd was outside, alone, with Morro running around.</p>
<p>Hey guys,<br/>I need a break. Two weeks, maximum. See you soon, from Lloyd.</p>
<p>"Find him, and bring him home." Screwing up his letter to his cancellation letter to brother Wu grabbed another piece of paper. "I'm going to tell my brother to come here sooner rather than later. I'm not sure Lloyd's surprise 'holiday' is a coincidence."</p>
<p>Kai had a look of confusion as Wu wrote another letter. "Go, look for Lloyd. Come back in thirty minutes, and stay together."</p>
<p>Shoving the letter in the fire ninja's hand Sensei Wu pushed him out of his room. "Go quickly!"</p>
<p>Hearing the footsteps disappearing down the hallway, Sensei Wu looked towards the swirling smoke as he thought about his past student and his greatest mistake. Morro left corrupted by anger and jealousy. Morro had strong powers. His training far surpassed the ninja's and if the wind master had been training all this time- Sensei Wu decided he wouldn't let his ideas wander. Silently, he hoped that his brother and Misako would arrive soon and that his nephew wouldn't be found by his oldest student first.</p>
<p>Venturing towards the beach coast of Ninjago, Lloyd was ignorant of Sensei Wu's troubles. He was trying to get through his own problems currently.</p>
<p>Without knowing where their destination actually was Lloyd could only hope that they were close. It had been two hours since the trio had set off and Lloyd could confidently say that if he heard Harumi complain about not being told where they were going or Morro screeching about how she didn't need to know he was going to go insane. As another argument sparked behind him, Lloyd could've sworn his left eye had started to twitch.</p>
<p>"Look, you agreed that you didn't need to know where we were going!" Annoyingly, Morro screeched his resentment at Harumi's questions in the shrillest voice he could manage.</p>
<p>With a pissed off growl, Harumi bit back. "Listen here Morro, I just want to know what we're after!" The bickering continued, as the intensity of Lloyd's headache increased. Evaluating his remaining patience levels, Lloyd knew was going to go insane before the end of the trip.</p>
<p>"Please be quiet." Defeated, Lloyd closed his eyes tightly and walked faster. Hearing an offended huff from behind him, Lloyd rolled his eyes. "You can leave whenever you want, Princess." Not hearing a retort an unsteady silence settled between them.</p>
<p>The standstill between the three was uncomfortable. Lloyd began to wonder if it would've been better just to stay on the Bounty.</p>
<p>No one broke the quietness until Harumi broke, "Why are we going towards the beach coast?"</p>
<p>Morro grumbled sulkily. "I'll tell you but you have to shut up after." Despite her disgruntled expression, Harumi nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>"We're looking for the Realm Crystal. It's underneath the ocean and in a tomb." Turning to face Harumi, Morro gave a pointed look. "I can't touch the water, hence why I asked Lloyd along."</p>
<p>"Uh, Morro." Nervously Lloyd looked towards the ghost. "I can't swim."</p>
<p>Groaning, Morro replied. "You don't need to be able to swim, we can get down without needing to swim. There are, however, challenges that may require-."</p>
<p>"Challenges?" Harumi questioned.</p>
<p>"Three. The Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master is well guarded." Morro answered without thinking.</p>
<p>Stunned and alarmed, Lloyd stopped and faced Morro. "My grandfather's tomb!"</p>
<p>Sudden realisation hit Morro as he raised his hands. "I can explain Lloyd." At the same time, the female blonde dropped her bag and looked at the other blonde with barely concealed anger.</p>
<p>"Lloyd Garmadon?" Angry, she stepped back as she began to shake. "Son of Lord Garmadon?"</p>
<p>"Don't start fangirl-." Morro was cut off as Harumi shouted.</p>
<p>"You and your team killed my parents!" A shiny dagger was pulled from her sleeve as she growled. "You failed to kill The Great Devourer!" Brandishing the silver blade, she didn't see the wind beginning to speed up. Green fire appeared in Lloyd's hands as he leapt back after the enraged princess took a swing with her blade, her next attack was stopped when Morro grabbed her wrist with a terrifying expression. One that promised pain. </p>
<p>"He wasn't even a teenager when that attack happened. He wasn't the green ninja. He wasn't at fault for the ninja's failures." Lloyd went to speak for his team's defence but Morro silenced him with a don't-speak-I'm-dealing-with-this face.</p>
<p>"His father is the one who defeated the beast, I don't think he'd appreciate you trying to kill his only son." Releasing the girl's arm, and grabbing her dagger he glared. "Why did you choose to join us on this quest, Princess Harumi?" He spat her title out with disdain.</p>
<p>Practically red with rage, Harumi stepped back. "Revenge against those who wronged me."</p>
<p>"That would be the Serpentine," Morro stated before Harumi laughed.</p>
<p>Looking at Lloyd she scoffed. "And who opened their tombs?" With a sharp nail, she pointed at the other blonde. "Him."</p>
<p>Snickering, Morro pushed Harumi back. "He was just getting revenge as well. The ninja hung him to a tree and allowed villagers to throw stuff at him, his father lost the fight to The Great Devourers Venom and his mother left him."</p>
<p>"So." She argued.</p>
<p>"A little boy who was left alone wanted revenge. You can relate to that. I can relate to that." Shaking his head, Morro sighed. "Three more hours of silent walking and we will set up camp, after that, we will arrive at the Endless Sea and sail towards The First Spinjitzu Masters Tomb and get the crystal. "</p>
<p>Then, the ghost looked towards Lloyd with a frown. "I'll explain it all tomorrow."</p>
<p>When Harumi opened her mouth to protest Morro clenched her wrist tightly before ripping the blade out of her grasp. Shoving her back, the ghost continued walking with a newly won dagger.</p>
<p>Fiddling with his hoodie sleeves and shifting anxiously, Lloyd made sure to walk hastily. The glare of two baby blue eyes and the presence of his ghost friend who wants to rob his grandpa's grave willing his legs to remain ahead.</p>
<p>Maybe fighting was better than silence after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. He Will Regret It.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai flew over Ninjago City where everyone was searching for Lloyd and was amazed. Once basically built buildings now where all technologically advanced, large apartments littered the skyline: large apartments that looked expensive. He was pretty sure his life cost less than some of the cars- oh yeah, they floated above the street.</p>
<p>In the sky, the lights of the city dazzled even in the daytime. Remembering what the city used to look like seemed like an impossible feat.</p>
<p>Looking at the city made Kai hope that Lloyd had simply gone to the city and  gotten carried away by examining all of the expensive changes that he lost track of time. Flying toward the town square didn’t take long, fifteen-minutes to be exact, and as he spotted his friends he frowned when he didn’t see a blur of green. Dropping down, Kai walked towards them and raised his eyebrow in question.</p>
<p>“Haven’t found him.” Nya shook her head with a frown. “Did you?” </p>
<p>“No luck. ” Sighing, Kai turned to Zane. “Sensei asked me to give this letter to your falcon.” Passing the letter to the ice ninja, Kai shook his head.</p>
<p>“It’s going to get soon.” As the falcon snapped up the paper and flew away, Cole frowned. “We should head before the sunsets in-” Cole looked towards Zane.</p>
<p>“An hour.” Zane finished.</p>
<p>It took forty-five-minutes for the Bounty to come back into view, the whole time Kai periodically checked the ground while flying lower than usual so he would have a chance of spotting Lloyd. Every so often, he’d catch the others looking at the ground looking for the blonde. But as the ninja flew towards the Bounty, they didn’t know Lloyd was looking at the sky nine miles away. </p>
<p>Using his backpack as a pillow, Lloyd laid on the grass as Harumi tried to start a fire. With a quick glance towards the women, Lloyd cringed remembering how she attacked him and glanced around looking for Morro.</p>
<p>“He went to find some more food.” The girl's voice made him freeze, a quick look at her scowl made him look away.</p>
<p>He couldn’t find the strength to shake his head so he mutely nodded and gave an uneasy sigh. The uncomfortable silence did not break until Morro reappeared holding berries as the sun began to set. “I found strawberries, and I see you failed to light the fire.”</p>
<p>“He didn’t help!”</p>
<p>“You didn’t ask.” Green flames suddenly burst to life as Lloyd yawned. “You should’ve asked.”<br/>A tense silence settled again as Lloyd spoke. “My favourite colour is burgundy.”</p>
<p>“What?” Harumi ate a strawberry and frowned.</p>
<p>“You heard me, what’s yours? And Morro I never asked you that question.”</p>
<p>Harumi shook her head, but Morro answered. “Dark green.”</p>
<p>She stared at the ghost before tensing up. “Uh, pale yellow. That question was stupid.”</p>
<p>“You ask a question then.” </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Favourite flower?” Morro interrupted, “Mine is Orchids.”</p>
<p>“Mine are white roses.” Lloyd answered.</p>
<p>Harumi rubbed her eyes with a frown. “Tulips I guess, why are we doing this?”</p>
<p>“Never mind.” Lloyd shoved away his handful of strawberries and turned onto his side. The sun was just setting but Lloyd could just feel tiredness weighing down his eyelids. “Night, I guess.” He got no reply aside from Morro’s acknowledging grunt, it only took him five minutes to get to sleep.</p>
<p>As Lloyd slept Morro watched the runaway princess to make sure she wasn’t going to try another attack on the green ninja. Neither made an attempt at conversation as the sun completely disappeared. The stars shone brightly as an owl hooted from further away, and soon the temperatures began to drop.</p>
<p>“He’s going to betray you.” She huffed. “No ninja can be trusted.”</p>
<p>Snapping his head up, he watched her. She had buried herself under the blanket she bought herself made out of what looked like itchy material. </p>
<p>“He wouldn’t. Loyal to a fault sums him up pretty well.” Rolling his eyes, Morro turned away.</p>
<p>Shuffling could be heard behind him as she got up to follow him. “You said you had to explain something to him.”  She stated.</p>
<p>“You were there. So, we know you aren’t deaf.” </p>
<p>She stopped talking and just continued to follow him. After twenty minutes he turned around again and walked back to where Lloyd slept, Harumi began to speak.</p>
<p>“What do you need to explain to him?”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Princess.”</p>
<p>“Then answer me, Ghost.”</p>
<p>It took great restraint for Morro to not hurt her, and he decided to just walk faster instead. He could just imagine the lecture he’d receive from Lloyd if he did decide to hurt her. Ignoring her accusations of him ignoring her, he growled again. He didn’t have much patience. Soon, he walked back to the clearing and saw the slumbering blonde that had grown on him over the years like a rash or a leach while the annoying girl hissed.</p>
<p>“I warned you.” </p>
<p>Morro did his best to not laugh, if anything he was the one doing the betraying. Lloyd didn’t know about his past with his uncle, and if Harumi would have been quiet he wouldn’t have found out who’s tomb the realm crystal was in.</p>
<p>The look of betrayal from Lloyd he’d receive when ghosts swarmed the world and the Preeminent emerged wasn’t something he originally was going to worry about. When they first met, Morro had grown closer to the boy because of his need for revenge that matched his own; he was under the assumption the young boy was an orphan- before Morro found out about the boy’s very living family and found out Lloyd inherited the very power he longed to have.</p>
<p>Before Morro thought he’d release the Preeminent and the other ghosts and he and Lloyd would be able to live in an uncorrupted world- or mostly uncorrupted.</p>
<p>Then Sensei Wu ruined that dream too. Took away his little brother, or cousin, by giving him the power Morro used to long for.</p>
<p>The old man would pay dearly for his multiple betrayals. Denying him power, not stopping him from walking to his death. Not going after him, not trying.</p>
<p>He’d pay with his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Meeting And A Truth Revealed.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sensei Wu shook his head as the vision smoke gave him no clues or answers as to where Morro had taken Lloyd. After two days of searching, the green ninja wasn't found and to make matters worse the daughter of the Emperor and Empress was missing- between the two disappearances, the ninja had to split their time between looking for their friend and the princess.</p>
<p>Currently, Jay and Kai had gone to the palace to look around for any signs of Princess Harumi. Meanwhile, Zane, Nya and Cole were searching in Ninjago City- again.</p>
<p>Of course, not everything was lost. Garmadon and Misako had received the letter and would be arriving at the Bounty any minute. It was a minor comfort. Despite their arrival meaning that locating Lloyd might have gotten easier it still meant Wu would have to explain the incident with Morro. That wasn't something he was looking forward to at all, Morro was like a son before it all went wrong. A bitter feeling nagged at Sensei Wu's mind at the thought, if only Morro hadn't been corrupted by the power. If only he'd stopped the younger man from leaving. But now, his nephew might be paying the price.</p>
<p>His thoughts were caught off by a knocking, and Sensei Wu immediately stood up and walked towards the main entrance from the deck into the hallway. A few seconds later, a slightly dishevelled Misako and Garmadon were revealed, both holding a small suitcase. Misako's braid was not as tight as it normally would have been as bits of her once brown hair escaped the band holding it together. Next to her, Garmadon's hair was slightly messier then he'd normally allow it to become.</p>
<p>"Welcome, come in brother, Misako." Pushing the door open wider, he was quickly thanked by his brother. "How was your trip?"</p>
<p>"Uneventful, luckily enough." Garmadon half-smirked before his face once again fell into a frown. "Care to explain what has happened to Lloyd, brother?"</p>
<p>Suddenly, the atmosphere seemed to shift as Wu remembered what this visit was about. "Follow me, you can leave your bags here."</p>
<p>Quietly, Wu led them towards the kitchen and sighed. "Everyone we could ask has looked for two days, and they are currently still searching for him. Although, the disappearance of Princess Harumi has somewhat hindered the search for Lloyd."</p>
<p>"You said you had an idea of who took him." Misako cut in, while she grabbed a teacup as Sensei Wu began to brew some herbal tea.</p>
<p>"I lost my staff, it had the location of our father's tomb imprinted on it. This happened a few weeks ago and I blamed myself for its disappearance but it no longer seems that way. " Placing the teapot over the stove fire, Sensei Wu sat down on the oak wood table prompting his brother and Misako to follow his lead.</p>
<p>While sitting, Garmadon looked at his brother with a serious expression. "Who?"</p>
<p>"An old student of mine named Morro, he was the master of the wind. He left many years ago, in search of our father's tomb and the Realm Crystal. The vision smoke showed me his return."</p>
<p>"Are you certain about that Wu?" Misako watched the bearded man begin to pour the tea.</p>
<p>"The vision of smoke never lies. In this vision, I saw him surrounded by three others." </p>
<p>Garmadon lifted his now full cup off the table. "Do you have any idea of the identity of the other three?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>Narrowing his eyes slightly, Garmadon loomed at his brother. "What would Morro want with Lloyd? I know the design of that tomb and there is no need for Lloyd to accompany them."</p>
<p>"Morro wanted the power of the green ninja, he became, well, what I can only call possessed with obtaining it.'</p>
<p>Misako nodded silently before speaking. "Why don't we go to the tomb, camp there with the Bounty to keep watch?"</p>
<p>Sensei Wu saw an internal struggle in Misako's eyes. And that was a rare sight. Then again, it wasn't often Lloyd went missing under mysterious circumstances. </p>
<p>"It would be a light to say I haven't thought of that, but I can't send the ninja far away since Princess Harumi has disappeared as well."</p>
<p>"I'll go, I will camp on the island next to the opening of the tomb." Garmadon nodded.</p>
<p>"I will too," Misako added, "We will both go."</p>
<p>Sensei looked between the pair with a furrowed brow. "They'll probably be on foot. If you guys take a plane out there you might be able to reach the tomb before them. Zane's father, Dr Julian, may be able to grant you access to one."</p>
<p>Pausing to think, Sensei Wu stroked his beard. "I might send one of the ninjas with you. Cole, Kai or Zane most likely."</p>
<p>"So, we'll head over there with one of the ninja whilst the other three?" Garmadon asked.</p>
<p>"Look for the lost Princess."</p>
<p>That lost princess was currently filthy, cold and annoyed. And with the missing Lloyd and troubled Morro.</p>
<p>A knife could not cut the tension between the two boys, Harumi hoped it was her little warning to Morro that caused it but she knew better. It was the apparent bombshell that had been dropped on the naive one that they'd be robbing his grandfather's grave. That little bit of information got the drop on her, she was no grave robber after all, but it was overshadowed with the regulation of Lloyd's true identity at the time.</p>
<p>Starting at the back of the blonde boy's head made her blood boil, but Morro's words rang in her head.</p>
<p>Only a kid at the time.</p>
<p>Loyal to a fault.</p>
<p>She could use that. Maybe there wasn't any reason to blame Lloyd, but his family was still at fault.</p>
<p>To hurt the ninja and not lose her reputation completely would be a difficult task. But, maybe the loyalty Morro claimed Lloyd possessed would be able to help her with that.</p>
<p>She stopped when Morro grabbed Lloyd's arm in front of them. "Harumi, go ahead. I have to talk to Lloyd."</p>
<p>Morro watched as the princess pouted. "Fine." She spoke. "I'm setting up camp in the next clearing I find."</p>
<p>"Don't care, as long as we have at least half-an-hour alone."</p>
<p>Morro watched the princess stalking off into the distance, and turned to face Lloyd.</p>
<p>"I thought I could trust you," Lloyd muttered.</p>
<p>"You can." The ghost insisted, grabbing the younger by the shoulder as his grey eyes softened fractionally.</p>
<p>Resentment seeped into Lloyd's voice. "Clearly not." Seething, Lloyd hissed. "Why did you die in the tomb. Why were you there?"</p>
<p>"I know your uncle. He betrayed me."</p>
<p>"I know him, he is my uncle! He would never!"</p>
<p>"Your uncle betrayed you as well before. Much like he betrayed me." Morro sighed. "I was his student when I was a boy."</p>
<p>Lloyd seemed to freeze. This was dangerous territory. He'd never been bold enough to ask Morro about his origins, and still wished he had the will to prompt his friend for more information now. Luckily, Morro continued without his input.</p>
<p>"Your power, he taunted me with it. With destiny. I don't blame you, Lloyd." Morro said making Lloyd's body relax fractionally. "Then, he took it away. I was determined to prove myself so bad, I just wanted a chance. So, I went in search of the tomb."</p>
<p>Lloyd hurt. Betrayed. And pure rage began to fester within him.</p>
<p>His power. His destiny.</p>
<p>Others wanted it. Kai wanted it. Morro wanted it.</p>
<p>They could have it for all Lloyd cared. It still stung, Morro had lied.</p>
<p>As it seemed, everyone lied.</p>
<p>"How dare you lie to me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is rushed. I realised I hadn't updated in a while so, this will probably be re-written. Along with the second chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Violence is Sometimes Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she walked further away Lloyd and Morro's voices faded and where replaced by the sound of the blowing wind. She still needed to find a solution to getting her revenge on Ninjago and the stupid ninja- and maybe Lloyd. Begrudgingly, she was growing accustomed to his presence, and his horrific attempts at trying to start a conversation. Also she had grew accustomed to the ghost. As grumpy as he is.</p><p>In truth, her fondness wouldn't stop her from killing them if the need arose. But they might be useful allies to have, Lloyd had the potential to beat the ninja single handedly and she had no doubt Morro had the skill- however she would also need to proof of that so she can be certain.</p><p>Never the less, they are useful. For now.</p><p>"Oi, you look very familiar sweety!"</p><p>A man, with a beer belly yelled as his bone-thin wife gripped onto his arm. They where standing in front of a truck that was parked in between two trees.</p><p>"Very much like the lost Princess." His wife smirked as her greasy brunette hair fell over her left eye.</p><p>Wabbling on his legs the man walked towards Harumi who sneered. "Get away from me, don't get any closer I have a-."</p><p>Morro has her knife.</p><p>"What a what?" He gripped onto her arm.</p><p>"Morro! Lloyd! Kill him! Help me kill him!" Harumi yelled.</p><p>"Imaginary friends? The wife questioned. "How cute, we should really bring you to insane asylum if you ask me. But your parents are offering a good amount of money for your-."</p><p>"Not my parents." Her fist swung up and hit his jaw. With a grumble he placed all his weight onto her shoulders trying to force her to kneel only for Harumi to wrap around his leg and knock him to the ground.</p><p>The wife began to choke and Harumi looked to face her. Her face turned a shade of white as she was held in the air by the powerful grip of the wind.</p><p>"No paycheck for you I'm afraid. Harumi is with us and I won't hesitate to kill her if you don't surrender." The wind around the womens neck tightened in a demonstration.</p><p>"The green ninja!" The man pointed with a smile. "You're in trouble now."</p><p>"Nope." Lloyd smirked before looking at Morro. "We can't kill them, but they need to forget about this."</p><p>Groaning, Morro frowned before he began to smile. "All right, they won't remember this."</p><p>Morro threw the lady at the ground and her head hit the side of the car as Harumi chuckled and slammed a rock into the man's head- it failed to knock him out.</p><p>"Don't you dare!" Lloyd yelled as she prepared to him again.</p><p>"I'll do it." The man was thrown in the air before he came crashing down again and hit his head on the ground. He lost consciousness this time.</p><p>Shaking his head with a sigh, Lloyd watched as Morro offered a hand to Harumi who accepted. Once everyone was standing Lloyd grumbled. "Let's go."</p><p>They didn't notice the teenager that was silent in the back of the car, and left as quickly as they could.</p><p>Back on the Bounty, Nya and Jay sat in front of the computer as a call came in.</p><p>"I'll get it Jay, you get Kai and Cole."</p><p>"And Zane?"</p><p>"With Misako and Garmadon remember?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah." Jay laughed nervously.</p><p>Nya rolled her eyes before accepting the call, "You've reached the Ninja Headquaters, where's your emergency?"</p><p>"My mum and her boyfriend just got knocked out by a scary man who can control the wind! He had the missing Princess with him! They ran off though!"</p><p>"Where are you sweet?"</p><p>"Ninjago Woodland Forrest by my village!"</p><p>"Nya? What's wrong?" Kai asked as Cole and Jay ran in behind them, with Sensei Wu on their tail.</p><p>"Young girl, mother and the mothers boyfriend have been knocked out by a guy who controls then wind and the lost princess is with him." She smirked as Sensei Wu paled.</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"Woodland Forrest."</p><p>"Ninja, go, be careful. The wind master is Morro. Go!"</p><p>The ninja where quiet for a minute before running out as Nya looked to Sensei Wu with a worried expression. "She just said that Lloyd was with them as well."</p><p>"Catch them before they go, tell them that Lloyd us there and might be able to help them." Sensei Wu considered calling his brother, Misako and Zane back before Nya spoke again.</p><p>"No you don't get it Sensei, Lloyd didn't help the girls parents." Nya was silent as she listened to the girl over the phone. "He was fine, and just refused to help."</p><p>Stroking his bread while contemplating his options, Sensei Wi sighed before sending Nya away so he could be alone.</p><p>He stepped forward, and called Zane.</p><p>"Zane, can you hear me?"</p><p>Sitting across from Zane was Misako with Garmadon next to her. The flight so far had been tense and quiet, Misako was writing something in a book with a dark grey cover as Garmadon sat in silence not doing much except occasionally whispering to his wife before Sensei Wu's voice filled the air.</p><p>"Zane? Can you hear me?"</p><p>Garmadon's head snapped up and Misako closed her book. Zane straightened his back before answering. "Yes, as well as Misako and Garmadon. Is there anything you need to tell us?"</p><p>"There's been a attack by Morro, two parents of a girl where knocked unconscious by him."</p><p>"Was Lloyd with him?" Misako asked.</p><p>"Yes, as well as Princess Harumi. I believe with the direction they are going they're all heading to the tomb."</p><p>Garmadon humed. "Is Lloyd injured? Why couldn't he help the parents of this little girl?"</p><p>It was silent for a second before Sensei Wu coughed. "If you see Lloyd don't approach him, his loyalties are seemingly more blurred then I thought.</p><p>Misako scowled. "Pardon me?"</p><p>"Lloyd was alright, and from what we know he didn't participant in the attack. However, he made no attempt to get them to stop and was the first to make the call to continue walking. It is best that we-."</p><p>"That we what, brother?" It was slightly more threatening then Garmadon intended. "Lloyd is no traitor."</p><p>Sensei Wu sighed. "Approach with caution. Of course it's a cautionary move, I don't wish to think about Lloyd's loyalty being skewed-."</p><p>"Thank you for telling us, brother, but I don't believe this girl. It sounds nothing like Lloyd."</p><p>"Calm down." Misako whispered before speaking up. "We will be careful around Lloyd. As a precaution. However, I believe your accusations to be unfounded. Lloyd would never."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please inform me of any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>